Together forever
by Missbythebook
Summary: One shot of Phoebe and Cole getting the ending they deserved. It kind of turned into a PWP but that's fine. Inspired by a prompt from Grey Infinity.


He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pinning her against the kitchen counter with his musculous body, forcing his tongue through her lips when she yelped in surprise. This was a new side to Coop that Phoebe had never seen before, but just from the wetness pooling between her legs it was obvious she enjoyed the new attention. After three kids and a decade long marriage, such outbursts of passion had become rare, but even in their honeymoon period Coop was a rather bland lover, but now he was using his body to it's full potential. Keeping her entrapped, arms on either side of her body, pelvis grinding into her, chest pressing against her boobs.

Phoebe moaned as he moved from her mouth on to her neck, sucking and biting his way down between her breasts, right at the edge of her tight sweater. Marking her with a hickey before soothing the skin with his tongue right above her heart. And that's when she knew. This wasn't the same man she'd married, not the latest one at least, this was something... no someone else all together. "Cole..." She breathed, unable to form more than one word, a lump chocking her, unshed tears clouding her vision.

Smirking up at her, she didn't need an answer, the brown eyes were the same, yet completely different, there was love, yet also something dangerous, something so inherently sexy. His arms were encircling her, a hand at the small of her back, pressing her closer, the other in her long dark curles, as he was making his way to her mouth again. Filling his hands with her butt he lifted her onto the kitchen counter balancing out their height, stepping in between her legs. He hadn't been there in way too long, his hand sneaking under the seam of her shirt, feeling her skin, leaving a warm shiver in their wakening. Slinking his hand further up, unclasping her bra before pushing her shirt from her body, regretting each second their mouths were apart, her bra following her shirt, leaving her bare from the waist upwards. Their lips sealed once more, while she was working on his belt. It was all so new and yet familiar, she knew the body but she'd forgotten the way he bit her lip and stopped just before drawing blood, how he would press his chest into hers, almost using his chest to lightly tease her nipples to attention while his hands were occupied.

He was moving his hips, touching her thighs, rubbing them with the rough material of his jeans before they finally relented and slouched down to his ankles, leaving him bottomless against her. Phoebe's skirt was bunched up around her waist, and with one simple move he brushed her thong out of the way, entering her, drawing all air from her lungs, her head falling back. There was a slight burn as he stretched her, staying still within her tight sheath before pulling out, holding onto her hips with his hands, her eyes closed, his fixed on her. This was what had kept him alive. At least his Phoebe, the one he loved, his wife, on the verge of sensory overload, almost unable to take any more. He just couldn't stop watching her as he repeatedly entered her in long, hard thrusts intend on making her scream.  
After just moments he felt her walls squeezing him rhythmically, neither wanting it to end, yet at the same time not able to hold off the big finish for long. He tore an almost pained scream from her as she came violently, collapsing forward onto his still clothed chest, as he let go and filled her with his seed before finally being able to breath again.

After they'd caught their breath there was silence. Neither dared to talk as they slowly lifted their heads, lockiing eyes.  
Finally Phoebe was the first one to talk. "How?" They were still intertwined in the most intimate way. "It doesn't matter now, I'm here, with you. And I'm never leaving you again. That's all that matters." As much as she had thought that Coop was the right guy to settle for, she suddenly felt a hole in her heart being filled she didn't know had been there. Cole was and always would be her one true love. He was right, it was all that mattered. "I love you," She whispered into his sweaty chest.


End file.
